Mnemonic Devices
by NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt
Summary: Mnemonic Device: something used to aid memory. You may remember the names of the great lakes or the order of lines on a musical staff, but do you recall how to begin an extremely cliched Phinbella story? Hint: It starts with jogging someone's memory. Now with a super-cool cover drawn by moi! *bows*
1. The Old Standby

_A/N: Just to clarify, since I have been getting a lot of questions and confusion: each chapter is the beginning to a completely different story. None of the stories will ever be completed, unless you complete them yourself, because I'm not going to._

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked sweetly as she entered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Hi, Isabella. We built a-"

He was interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Buford and Baljeet. "Hey, nerds," Buford greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"You really need to stop that, Buford," Isabella said with a glare.

"I was just getting to that, Buford," Phineas said. "You see, Candace misplaced her cell phone earlier today. She's been tearing up the house looking for it. Figuratively, of course. Now, we could always build her a new one, but – pff – we've done that before. So today, we've built a remembering helmet." He whipped a sheet off the table behind him to reveal a hemispherical object covered in wires and lights. "When wearing this device, you'll remember _everything _that you've ever experienced."

"Everything?" asked Isabella.

"Everything," Phineas confirmed.

"So, theoretically," Baljeet interjected, "the remembering helmet could cure amnesia patients?"

"Certainly."

"Will I remember things from when I was a baby?" Isabella inquired.

"You'll even remember your own birth!"

"Ew."

"Now, we haven't tested it yet, but to make you guys feel better about it, I'll try it on myself first." Phineas said. He lowered the helmet onto his pointed head.


	2. Whoops

Oh, hello Perry the Platypus. What are you doing here?

Oh. Right. You're here to thwart me.

Heh. Well, this is kind of embarrassing. To tell the truth, I kind of… didn't do an evil scheme today.

Don't look at me like that! I'm sorry I didn't call in sick, but you as you can see, Perry the Platypus, I'm not sick. I just have… er… villain's block, you could call it. Normally I'm so full of spite, I can think of a million petty revenges to pull off at any time! But today… well, maybe it would be best expressed in a song.

Nope. The lyrics just aren't coming to me.

I guess I'll just tell you.

You see, Perry the Platypus, as I just said ten seconds ago, evil just comes so naturally to me. But today I just can't get into it. There's something gnawing at the back of my mind. It's there, I can feel it, but I can't figure out what it is. Have you ever had that feeling, Perry the Platypus? Where you're trying to remember something, but just can't?

You might as well come in and sit down, Perry the Platypus. It feels weird to just stand in doorways talking.

Where was I? Oh right, trying to remember. I'm trying to remember what I'm trying to remember. Do you have any idea what it could be, Perry the Platypus? I think you were there. When the thing happened that I'm trying to remember. There was a machine of some sort, I think? Does that ring any bells?

Ugh.

Wait a second… I remember now… a scheme! An evil scheme! I wanted to make my brother Roger forget about what happened on Father's Day – you remember that backstory, don't you Perry the Platypus? – but you hit the Amnesia-inator with your stupid dorky beaver tail – no offence – and it misfired! I got hit! I think that was four months ago, to the day!

Whew. That's certainly a load off my mind.

I guess the Amnesia-inator's affects wear off after four months.

What happened to that Amnesia-inator anyway? I can't remember what I did with it. Heh. Irony! Kind of.

Anyway, Perry the Platypus, I'm sorry I didn't have a scheme for you to thwart today, but I promise I'll have one tomorrow. Thanks for helping me remember what was bugging me! Bye!


	3. Dreams! :D

I had been having the dreams every night but what could they mean? In the dreams me and Isabella were kissing. But I couldn't be in love with Isabella, could I? Isebealla walked into the backyard, snipping me out of my revierie. "Watcha doin" she said very sexy and then a went jup and kissed her. Suddenly I remembered the wole second dimension! "I remember th secod dimension!" I said and she said, "me too." Then we kissed for a whole half an hour! :DDDDDDDD after that Isabella said, "Remember Candace is going to plan our wedding I took note of that." I giggled "Yes I remember." Ferb gave us a thumbs up and we all laughed. And then we kissed forever and Ferb and Gretchen got married (Yeah, I ship ferbetchen. Don't like don't read.)


	4. Photos

Phineas sighed. "I'm bored. What do you want to do today, Ferb?"

Ferb blinked.

Phineas leaned up against the tree. Suddenly, a little door opened.

"Hey, Ferb it's that little secret agent place you made! I'd forgotten about that!"

"Actually, I-"

"Come on!"

Ferb sighed, rolled his eyes, and followed his stepbrother into the tiny elevator.

The boys were deposited onto a small chair in front of a huge computer screen. The screen was black.

After staring at the blank screen in front of him for about five seconds, Phineas tentatively stood and jiggled a lever on the control panel in front of him, instantly, the screen flickered to life, displaying a blue desktop with various icons and files on it. "Woah, Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed. "Where did you find the time to put _files_ on this thing!"

"Actually, I-"

"Hey, photos! What are these photos of, Ferb?" Using a touchpad and mouse button he found near the bottom of the control panel, Phineas clicked the icon. A window expanded to fill the screen. It had several file folders listed on it. "Inventions… vacations... what's 'other dimension adventure', Ferb?"

"Well, actually-"

"No, don't explain. I'll just look at it. A picture's worth a thousand words, after all."

Phineas opened the file and selected "view slide show".

As the boys watched the sequence of photos, Phineas' expression turned from confusion to recognition. "Ferb… you didn't build this secret agent place."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."


	5. What Did We Forget?

Phineas and Ferb fell back onto their beds, sore from excessive fun. The sun was setting on their last day of summer vacation.

"That was a great summer vacation, Ferb," Phineas said.

Ferb nodded.

"Just think – 104 days of pure fun."

Ferb nodded again.

"We did 104 things! That's a lot. I hope we'll be able to remember them all for the rest of our lives."

"Perhaps we should make a list, to make sure we never forget," Ferb suggested serenely.

"Hey! Good idea!" Phineas agreed enthusiastically.

Ferb whipped out a pen and paper from nowhere.

"Number one:" Phineas began, "Built a rollercoaster. Number two: Built a beach in the back yard."

Fifteen minutes later, Phineas was racking his brains. "…we entered Candace's subconscious… and… I'm pretty sure that's it. That's 104 things, right, dude?"

Ferb quickly scanned the now-several-feet-long paper, performing a flurry of counting. He shook his head and held up a finger.

"One off?" Phineas exclaimed incredulously. "Impossible! I know I've said everything! Wait – did you count the do-nothing day?"

Ferb nodded.

"The Hawaiian vacation?"

Ferb nodded.

"The giant robot dog?"

Ferb nodded.

"Wait!" Phineas exclaimed, relieved. "I know what the problem is! We should have counted the Longest Day Ever twice, because that took two days!"

Ferb shook his head. "I already did."

"Huh. Well, let's go ask Isabella."

They hurried over to Isabella's house and knocked on the door. Isabella answered it.

"Isabella!" Phineas said. "Hi! Could you help us with something?"

"Anything for you, Phineas!"

"Great. We can only think of 103 things we did this summer. Can you help us think of which one we're missing?"

"Okay. Well I remember the giant bubble, the giant bowling ball, the giant computer, the giant ship, the time you made us tiny…"

Ferb's eyes flickered over the list with superhuman speed as she talked.

"Okay, that's all I can remember," Isabella said fifteen minutes later.

"Dang it! You didn't say anything that wasn't already on our list!" Phineas moaned. "Thanks anyway for your time. Come on Ferb, let's go ask Candace."

Candace couldn't think of anything else either, and neither could Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Perry, or even the delivery man!

Back in their room, Phineas sat on his bed and rested his chin in his hands dejectedly. "I can't believe we still haven't figured out what we're missing, Ferb!"

Ferb blinked sadly.

Phineas stood up. "I guess we'll have to ask Irving now."

To Be Continued (with two possible endings!)…


	6. What Did We Forget? Part 2a

Possible Ending #1 (continued from chapter 5)

"Well, here we are," Phineas said. "Care to do the honors, Ferb?"

Ferb reached out with his index finger and confidently rang the doorbell. _Di-_

A great pounding of feet was heard, and Irving slammed open the door, panting slightly, his face glowing with manic enthusiasm.

_-ng-dong._

"Oh my go-o-o-osh it's Phineas and Ferrrrrrrrrrb!" Irving squealed, throwing himself down at their feet. "To what do I owe this great honor?"

"We have a question for you, Irving," Phineas said seriously.

"All right!" Irving cried, throwing an arm over his eyes. "All right, I admit it! I DID steal your Love Handel boxers out of your closet!" He held out the incriminating underwear.

"That wasn't the question," Phineas answered, "Also, why were you in my closet?" He snapped his boxers out of Irving's grip and stuffed them in his pocket.

Irving chuckled nervously. "No reason."

Phineas stared at him awkwardly for a few seconds before deciding to continue as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, we were trying to make a list of everything we've done this summer, and we only thought of 103 things. Could you help us out?"

"Ooh! Ooh! There was -" Irving jabbered on for two minutes before taking a breath. "-and that is everything you did all summer."

Phineas glanced hopefully at his stepbrother. "Ferb?"

Ferb shook his head dejectedly.

"Sorry, Irving," Phineas said with a sigh. "That was only 103 things."

"WHAT?" Irving cried. "But I remember everything! I'm sure of it!" The beginnings of a Heroic Blue Screen of Death registered on his face.

Phineas shook his head. "Sorry. Ferb never makes mistakes."

The horrified Irving retreated into his house and slammed the door.

Phineas turned to his green-haired companion with a serious expression. "Do you know what this means, Ferb?"

"That we can resurrect our black-and-white costumes from the detective episode?"

"Dude, you read my mind!"

And so, the search for the missing day of summer began…

(Or rather, continued, but now it was made official with costumes.)


	7. What Did We Forget? Part 2b

Possible Ending #2 (continued from chapter 5)

"Well, here we are," Phineas said. "Care to do the honors, Ferb?"

Ferb reached out with his index finger and confidently rang the doorbell. _Di-_

A great pounding of feet was heard, and Irving slammed open the door, panting slightly, his face glowing with manic enthusiasm.

_-ng-dong._

"Oh my go-o-o-osh it's Phineas and Ferrrrrrrrrrb!" Irving squealed, throwing himself down at their feet. "To what do I owe this great honor?"

"We have a question for you, Irving," Phineas said seriously.

"All right!" Irving cried, throwing an arm over his eyes. "All right, I admit it! I DID steal your Love Handel boxers out of your closet!" He held out the incriminating underwear.

"That wasn't the question," Phineas answered, "Also, why were you in my closet?" He snapped his boxers out of Irving's grip and stuffed them in his pocket.

Irving chuckled nervously. "No reason."

Phineas stared at him awkwardly for a few seconds before deciding to continue as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, we were trying to make a list of everything we've done this summer, and we only thought of 103 things. Could you help us out?"

"Ooh! Ooh! We could look through my scrapbook!"

"Your scrapbook! I forgot about that!" Phineas turned to his stepbrother. "We should've ask Irving first, eh, Ferb?"

Ferb blinked.

"I'll go get it," Irving squealed. He was back in seconds with a large book in his hands. "Here it is. My masterpiece. Would you care to look through it with me?"

"Sure," said Phineas.

Irving skimmed the pages of the scrapbook. "Here's your rollercoaster… ooh, here's your moon voyage… and these are a few of you baby pictures!"

"Where did you get-"

"Weird… I don't know where these pictures came from." Irving showed them the page. It included several pictures of the gang fighting robots.

"That _is_ weird," said Phineas. "I don't remember that either."

Ferb walked closer and examined the pictures. He blinked.

"Wait a minute." Phineas frowned. "Those do look a little familiar…"

A/N: And now, back to writing oneshots. Just to clarify: these will NOT be continued.


End file.
